


Trapped in Heat

by ohmycupids



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seonghwa, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Seonghwa, Feminization, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yeosang, References to Knotting, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Sub Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa, the word pretty is used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycupids/pseuds/ohmycupids
Summary: Yeosang is a gorgeous fox hybrid. He's shows a unique side the world, but there's only one side that Seonghwa sees. It's so different. Yeosang is vulnerable, he suffers so much when this side is revealed. Yeosang goes into heat when he's like this.





	Trapped in Heat

As a fox hybrid, a rarity it is to see one, Yeosang is so pretty. He's gorgeous, his adorable ears flop on his brunette locks, his pretty eyes shooting glances at people on the streets. Even the way he walks with his hips swaying is interesting. He gives off a unique aura, it's so surprising to people he's owned by one special person. Who could be the lucky person to own him? He wears a pretty pink collar and engrained in it is the name "Park Seonghwa". That is who. The side of Yeosang everybody sees is an alluring creature. Sharp eyes full of mystery. There's one side only Seonghwa sees that's concealed to the rest of the world (only once every few months though). It's such a contrast to what the ordinary Yeosang is like.. but what's the cause?

Yeosang's cursed heat cycle.

Yeosang is vulnerable this way, tears in his eyes as he's in this familiar position. Nude from the waist down, a pillow in between his legs and sweaty hands clutching the sheets beneath him as he grinds his aching cock down aggressively against the soft fabric. The jingle of Yeosang's collar sounds every single time he ruts against the pillow. It's annoying. His shirt makes him feel so hot and it's itchy against his skin, but he's too far gone into focusing on getting rid of this awful feeling that takes over his body. 

He grinds down the pillow so hard that it starts to pain him but it's not enough. It's never enough. His heats are always intense, hell – he always feels like he going to fucking die whenever they come around. He feels dirty, so dirty. Beads of sweat roll down his forehead because he's been at this for what feels like an eternity. Whimpers spill out of his mouth from the contact and they sound so filthy. He feels nauseous, his mind is clouded up with nothing, how could God give him the horrible, _horrible_ trait of being an omega? 

It's not too long until Yeosang is on his back, his pretty fingers poking at his slicken hole. He's so _hot._ The fan is spinning like crazy, any person could walk in and it would feel like Antarctica. Yeosang is pressing a single forefinger in his entrance, just a little past the first knuckle. He's already a mess like this. His tongue is peeking out just a little bit as his back arches. He's so sensitive. So sensitive. He's past the first knuckle and nearly at the last now, his moaning and squirming have increased since the first. _Where is Seonghwa_ , Yeosang desperately ponders. 

Yeosang has already added another finger. His whining is several pitches higher than what his normal deep, booming voice sounds like. He doesn't even recognize himself. He's scissoring the digits and he's sending himself over the edge, his fingers frantically curling inside of his heat. It's so wet, the sound of his fingers sliding in and out make him cringe in mere disgust. He's too horny to care though. His ears are flat on his head as he lies there. Yeosang just wishes his heat could come later.

More whines and whimpers escape his lips, his free hand wrapping around his hard cock with hopelessness. It doesn't feel as good as Seonghwa, where is Seonghwa? Why isn't Seonghwa here? Maybe Seonghwa is off somewhere helping some other omega with their heat. Yeosang's tear-glossed eyes begin to leak. Hot tears fall down his cheeks as he's still working two — now three — fingers inside of himself. He's so overwhelmed with this whole thing, and it's kind of embarrassing. He's all sprawled out on Seonghwa's bed, fingers deep inside of himself for anybody to see. It's all so much.

"S-Seonghwa, please h-help your fox," He cries out. It feels like hours that he's been at this. Long, long, never ending hours of this awful week. It's only just begun, unfortunately. He feels a little better about himself after realizing other omegas have the go through this too, maybe even at the same time! Take that, stupid alphas and betas. They'll never get it. His thought process is cut short as he hears a jingle at the bedroom door, his cute ears perking up at the sound. He doesn't care, not one bit, but Seonghwa's familiar pheromones are picking up in Yeosang's mind. He's here.

"My princess," Seonghwa coos, dropping all of his college textbooks onto the floor (he regrets this, what if he got a dent in one?) and immediately going over to the moaning Yeosang. Seonghwa clicks his tongue, greedy hands running up and down Yeosang's thighs. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you with your heat, princess, today's lecture was longer than expected," Seonghwa starts to ramble on as he slowly removes Yeosang's fingers from his hole. _Let me do it_ , Seonghwa offers, a smile gracing his pretty face. Yeosang whines at the now empty feeling but he can't bring himself to talk back right now. Seonghwa is here now. 

Seonghwa replaces Yeosang's fingers with his own, slipping in three fingers because he knows just what his fox likes. Yeosang whimpers, shutting his eyes tight again as Seonghwa pushes his fingers deep inside of Yeosang. Seonghwa feels himself hardening in his jeans, it's only slightly uncomfortable considering he is wearing skinny jeans. He doesn't mind, Yeosang is the one causing his hard-on.

"How long ago did your heat start?" Seonghwa asks.

"Aaah, t-today, Daddy, s-started today when I was— ngh, walking home," Yeosang manages to sputter out. 

Seonghwa makes a sound of understanding, a smile pricking at the corner of his lips again at the nickname. Yeosang is deep in subspace now, he sees it now. The way his voice sounds so adorable and higher pitched. Yeosang makes the cutest "please give me hands", in the direction of Seonghwa's free hand. He whines, a pout forming on his lips.

"Wanna suck on Daddy's fingers," He whines out. 

Seonghwa pinches Yeosang's cheek with the desired hand, but he doesn't yet fulfill Yeosang's want. Not yet. 

"Hold on, baby girl, I'm gonna fuck your pussy now, okay? Then you can suck on Daddy's fingers. Be a good girl," Seonghwa plants a kiss on Yeosang's nose. Yeosang lets out the _cutest_ noise, and Seonghwa unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his briefs but just enough to let his aching cock free out of those _horrid_ denim pants. He strokes himself a few times, Yeosang watches with hungry eyes. 

"Alpha." Yeosang says. 

Yeosang is demanding, even when he's in subspace _or_ in heat. He knows Seonghwa expects him to be obedient, or he'll suffer the consequences. Sometimes he can't help but have an outburst, and Seonghwa always snaps back. Seonghwa is lenient this time though because he knows how long he waited for Seonghwa to assist him with his heat. All Seonghwa does is smile and shoves himself into Yeosang's heat, eliciting a long, filthy moan from Yeosang.

"You're so wet, baby girl," Seonghwa comments. 

Seonghwa taps two fingers on Yeosang's plush lips, and Yeosang welcomes them in. He reaches up with a hand and wraps it around Seonghwa's wrist. Yeosang suckles on the two digits, Seonghwa fucking deep into Yeosang as he strokes his tail gently. Just like Yeosang likes. These are his favorite ways of reassuring, he knew everything was going to be okay. 

Yeosang's tongue swivels around Seonghwa's fingers, he whines at the feeling of Seonghwa hitting right on his prostate. Yeosang's back arches off the bed, bending absolutely _beautifully_ as Seonghwa thinks. He's pounding into him so fast and hard, he feels electricity shooting throughout his body as Seonghwa keeps hitting his sweet spot. 

"S-Seonghwa! Ah, please, f-feels so good, want y-your knot so bad, Daddy," It feels like ecstasy in Yeosang's blood. He feels nauseous again. It's so hot again. He's sweating so much that his hair is sticking to his forehead. It's all so gross but he feels so _good_. Seonghwa retracts his fingers, cooing at the whine Yeosang makes when he takes them out of his mouth. Instead he wraps that hand around Yeosang's cock, his wet fingers making it slick and the sound is so gross. Seonghwa loves it. 

"Do I make your pussy feel good, princess?" 

Yeosang whimpers in response. 

Seonghwa feels a tight coil in his stomach. He's moaning too, less audible than Yeosang of course, but he still feels just as amazing as his fox. The jingle of Yeosang's collar sounds like music to his ears. They're moaning together, Seonghwa's a deeper contrast to Yeosang's, but they both sound so pretty together. Yeosang feels an impactful heat in his stomach. It's familiar, but it's _way_ more intense when he's in heat. His moaning is louder now, the sensation of his prostate continuously being brushed against and the feeling of his cock being touched is sending him over the edge. He's squirming, hips jolting at this. 

"Gonna c-cum— P-Please, please, Seonghwa stop– stop! I'm gonna c– ah!" Yeosang cums hard with a broken moan, his whole body shaking as he releases. Seonghwa thinks he looks so gorgeous this way. Yeosang's pupils blown out and full of desire, pretty pink lips swollen, Yeosang's own cum splotted across his stomach. His tail is swishing this way and that as he breathes heavily under Seonghwa's touch. He's softening now while Seonghwa is still pounding into him as he pleases. 

"You look so pretty, Yeosangie, my pretty girl," Seonghwa compliments as his hand brushes against his cheek admiringly. With love filled eyes, he watches Yeosang whimper underneath him. His heat is still wetter than ever, the squelching and sound of their skin slapping together echoes around the room accompanied with Yeosang's moans and whines. Seonghwa is chasing his orgasm, it feels so close that he can almost touch it now. 

Seonghwa grips Yeosang's hips, it's so hard, his nails digging into Yeosang's skin. It's just enough to break the skin, and Yeosang winces in slight pain. Seonghwa is nestled so deep into Yeosang as he bucks his hips aggressively just a little while longer, his stomach feels so tight– and just before he knows it, he's cumming as well, a loud, dragged out moan escaping Seonghwa's lips. His eyes are shut _tight_ as he shoots his warm cum into Yeosang. The fox looks so tired. So sleepy. Seonghwa smiles, a warm smile that shows off his pearly white teeth. He pulls himself out of Yeosang, and the fox misses being so full of Seonghwa that he whines out loud (he is in heat of course). 

Seonghwa collapses beside Yeosang, pulling him close, his long arms wrapping around Yeosang's entire body. Seonghwa presses small, loving kisses along Yeosang's back and nape, "Your heat will be over in no time, sweetheart, I'll be here," He reassures. Yeosang lets out a sound close to a purr at this. 

"Hwa, we're dirty," The fox complains, a pout on his lips as he turns to face Seonghwa. Seonghwa hums, as if he's thinking to answer the question.

"Let's stay like this just a little longer," Says Seonghwa, and Yeosang can't help but agree.

They're under the warm covers, Yeosang deep in Seonghwa's embrace. Both the blonde and the hybrid are fast asleep now. Yeosang is in a better state now that he is with Seonghwa. He knows his heat is still going to go on, and as always, Seonghwa will be by his side to help his fox. Still, curse this heat. 

If only he wasn't an omega. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> u made it to the end! thank you sooooooo much for reading!  
> yeosang hates his heat, poor baby T_T  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! they give me motivation :]  
> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
